Warm
by Lightning Lockhart
Summary: Yang is not always hotter than the Sun. For Blake...that's just perfect.


**Well, this one is similar to my prior Bumblebee but I couldn't help myself. Anyway, I hope you like it.**

 **Disclaimer: RWBY's characters are not my property. They belong to Rooster Teeth and Monty Oum. I only use them to create something new and different just for my enjoyment.**

* * *

Blake was barely conscious. Her mind was foggy with exhaustion and her body was utterly sore to the point that even the slightest movement would intensify the general ache and elicit a soft groan. However, the soreness was not the first thing Blake felt that morning. It wasn't the blanket around her waist limiting her movements or the cold air of her room. It wasn't the light of the sun on her face. Actually, she felt far too comfortable and it would have been so easy to go back to sleep if it weren't for the gnawing at the back of her mind that something was happening.

Blake didn't open her eyes. She just shifted slightly and took a deep breath that filled her lungs with the soft aroma of black coffee, fresh flowers and something indescribable but definitively warm. Blake let out a content hum that sounded almost like a purr. Sometimes Blake couldn't help her Faunus blood and act like a cat without trying.

Then, a soft chuckle caught Blake's attention and her cat ears flicked trying to catch the source of such a pleasant and melodic sound. Blake wasn't fully awake, probably she wasn't going to be for another hour or so but she recognized that voice instantaneously. Vague images of the night prior made it to Blake's mind and she smiled softly when she remembered how cold she was due to winter's weather and how her girlfriend offered, without hesitation, to keep her warm. Both of them tired enough to keep the night innocent enough just with cuddles and a few sleepy kisses. Yang was naturally warm after all and her presence always made wonders to Blake's sake.

Blake nuzzled her nose into Yang's neck and this time the purr left her lips making Yang chuckle once again.

There was not a lot of space between them but the blonde found a way to reduce the short distance between their bodies bringing Blake on top of her. Strong arms circled Blake's waist while the Faunus rested her head on Yang's chest in the perfect place t hear a strong heartbeat against her ear.

Yang was fully awake but still tired after the long mission they endured, so she didn't attempt to stand up or force her girlfriend out of her slumber. Yang was happy to see Blake sleep so peacefully. She loved the way Blake would smile on her dreams and the brawler could only hope that Blake would be dreaming about her.

Blake purred again when Yang's fingers found their way under Blake's shirt to run up and down her spine. After a few minutes of the gentle ministrations, Yang found her way into dark tresses, combing the hair with soft fingers that were incapable of taming a messy morning hair. Somehow it gave Blake the look a wild black panther.

Yang felt how Blake was trying to fight sleepiness but Yang's warmness, her tender caresses and the steady beat of her heart were driving Blake all the way back into Dreamland. However, Blake was stubborn enough to ignore her own needs just to spare herself another minute, maybe two, of pleasant silence. Blake refused slumber even when she was already half asleep; her breathing slow, steady and quiet and her eyes fighting to stay open just a little more.

"It's quite early, kitten." Yang whispered. "You should go back to sleep."

"Yes." Blake mumbled without really doing what she said.

The constant "Tick Tock" of a clock filled the room until Blake took Yang's free hand, the one that wasn't rubbing smooth circles on her back, and kissed every fingertip with sweetness before leaving a last peck on an open palm. It made Yang's heart jump on her chest while skipping a beat.

"Yang?" Blake called with a tired voice.

"Mmh?"

"I love you."

Yang smiled and kissed Blake's forehead lovingly.

"I love you too, Blakey."

Yes, Yang Xiao Long was warm in more than a sense. Her body was warm when Blake was cold on a winter night. Yang was hotter than the sun when they were alone; playing, teasing and loving each other with heated kisses and burning touches. Yang boiled when Blake was in danger and her Aura reacted to her feelings with an explosion of flames and red eyes because Blake was more important than her luscious hair. Yang was warm and made a bad day look brighter with the power of her smile or an awkward joke that was so dumb it was actually funny. Yang was warm and safe and she felt like the home Blake never had. Yang made Blake's ice barriers fall one by one with a warm look or a smile while her sweet voice made Blake gather the shattered pieces of her soul and give life another chance to be beautiful. Yang was like the ending of a fairy tale book and when Yang held Blake like that, the Faunus truly believed in happy endings that lasted ever after. She believed in eternity when she held onto Yang and she believed in a destiny worth living.

"Sweet dreams, kitten."

* * *

 **Thanks for reading, guys! I'm really excited about Bumblebee and you're going to see me here a lot.**


End file.
